


Today is a Good Day

by BaneThePsychopath



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Children, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Photographer Kihyun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, department store luv, kangwoo from mx-ray is his child, kihyun is a good lad, single dad shownu, they are both adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneThePsychopath/pseuds/BaneThePsychopath
Summary: Yoo Kihyun finds a crying child at the department store.“Papa said Kangwoo should not talk to strangers because Kangwoo would get kidnapped.”





	Today is a Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> kihyun does have a niece named audrey but I am not sure if she’s from the US, let’s just assume she is for the sake of the story :)

“Chicke_ — _” he hung up on Kihyun just like that when he told him that the take-out for tonight was going to be chicken. So what that it’s going to be their third day of chicken? Kihyun does not mind. This is what Minhyuk gets for not wanting to spend his own money on food: Kihyun’s choice AKA chicken. 

_ Maybe I should buy something else for Minhyuk, he did wash the dishes last night and he rarely does that. _ Kihyun thinks to himself. _ Yeah, I, too , would be pretty bummed out if I had to eat fish for three days straight _ _ — or just eat fish, really. _It was decided, Yoo Kihyun will buy his best friend something else,_ maybe pizza?_ He’ll think about that later.

Kihyun exits the clothing store, a bag in one hand, and strolls to the department store. Audrey, his niece from America is coming to South Korea in a week and Kihyun wants to give her some presents since the last time they saw each other was around 3 years ago when Kihyun went to the US for an exchange program in his college years. He has always been a smart student and wanted to pursue engineering at first, but the moment he learned how to use a DSLR camera, all that had changed. He was glad that his parents were supportive of his choice to pursue photography in university. Now, Kihyun has become popular in the photography world, always wanted here and there, photographing big names for magazines and such; and whenever someone made fun of his career, all he had to say were those big names and companies then _ boom _they’re all sorry.

Kihyun sets foot on an escalator, and when he reaches the top, he sees a lot: a toy’s light blinking and making sounds, a child throwing a tantrum because his parents would not buy him a Bop It, a little girl running around in a gown with a toy gun in hand_ — _children. Lots and lots of children. Oh, and the children’s clothing section.

Fun fact about his niece, Audrey: unlike most children, Audrey is not the type who is obsessed with toys, she’s more of a fashionista, obsessing over articles of clothing, footwear, jewellery, HAIRCUTS_ — _she’s that kid. And honestly? Kihyun kind of enjoys it. As someone who’s constantly surrounded by people under the fashion and media industry, Kihyun would love to bring Audrey with him to work one day when she’s older. As of now, she is just 5 years old.

While walking to the girl’s clothing section, a child bumps his leg and runs to the dressing rooms, laughing maniacally. Kihyun laughs, typical children, he’s had his fair share of dressing rooms as a child. 

“Thank you,” Kihyun says before taking the bag filled with gifts for Audrey from the cashier. He receives a smile from the employee behind the counter, “You’re welcome.” Kihyun loves manners, so he got +10 happy points from that interaction. _ Today is a good day, _ Kihyun thinks.

When Kihyun reaches the end of the escalator, he hears it: a quiet sob from a little boy wandering behind a bunch of clothes racks, the very same boy who bumped into his leg earlier. The little boy looks left and right repeatedly while clutching a teddy bear in one hand. There seems to be no one around to help this poor child, and even if there was, Kihyun would not hesitate from helping.

Kihyun’s eyes soften when he approaches the little boy. He then squats, and rests his hands on his knees, “Hi, are you lost?” He gently asks.

The child rubs at his eyes with the back of his hand, shakes his head, and proceeds to run away from Kihyun to guess where? The dressing rooms but this time, for adults.

Kihyun chuckles, _ does this kid have a thing for dressing rooms? _Kihyun’s child self can relate.

He knocks on the locked cubicle, “If you’re lost, I can help you. My name is Kihyun.” He really hopes he could earn this child’s trust for he fears for him; it’s dangerous for a child to be roaming around without supervision. 

“Papa said Kangwoo should not talk to strangers because Kangwoo would get kidnapped,” the child replies back in between sobs.

Kihyun laughs a bit at this, “Well, Kangwoo, your papa’s right, strangers could kidnap you but believe me, I just want to help you find your papa.”

The sobs stop for a while, and Kangwoo opens the cubicle, peeking a bit before speaking, “Okay but that’s because papa told me that he would kill whoever kidnaps Kangwoo.” 

Kihyun offers a hand and Kangwoo takes it, “Wow your dad is quite violent but I understand him.”

Kihyun can’t help but die internally because of how cute Kangwoo is, holding Kihyun’s bigger hand in his tiny one, and wobbling around with his teddy bear in the other. The older has always loved children, he’s even worked at a daycare as a part-time job during his college years, in fact, he became so attached to them that he cried when he had to leave the daycare. His heart still aches whenever he thinks about them.

“Papa is not violent, papa just loves Kangwoo.”

“I’m sure he does,” Kihyun replies as he approaches a store clerk. “Excuse me, where can I find the customer service?” he asks.

“Oh, downstairs, near the men’s shoe section,” the clerk replies. “Hi!” she waves at Kangwoo.

Kangwoo shows her his teddy bear, “Papa is watching.”

“Thank you,” Kihyun says to the clerk before proceeding to the escalator going down. “Did you see that, Kangwoo?”

The kid just stares at him, cluelessness visible in his eyes.

“Wow I can’t believe your dad did not teach you this,” Kihyun sighs, “When you’re lost at a department store, approach a store clerk or a security guard and tell them that you’re lost. They will take you to customer service.” 

“But what if Kangwoo gets lost not at a department store?”

“Then look for someone who works at the place that you’re lost in and tell them that you are lost.”

Kangwoo raises a hand to his chin, “So always ask someone who is working?”

“Working at the place that you’re lost in, yes,” Kihyun smiles at him. “Look we’re at the shoes floor!”

Kangwoo jumps at this, “Shoes!”

“So, Kangwoo, do you remember where the customer service is?” Kihyun wanted to test if Kangwoo was an attentive child or not.

“Men’s shoe section?” He slowly says, each syllable sounding like a question.

Kihyun gives him a thumbs up, “Good job, Kangwoo, you’re right!”

Kangwoo gives him a wide grin.

Kangwoo runs to sit on one of the chairs situated in front of the customer service counter while Kihyun approaches the person behind the desk. “Excuse me, the child with me is lost.”

When the lady glances at Kangwoo, he flashes his teddy bear at her with outstretched arms. She then looks back at Kihyun. “May I have his name?” 

“Kangwoo.”

“Got it,” she says before announcing, “We have a lost child here at customer service, his name is Kangwoo. Again, we have a lost child here at customer service by the name of Kangwoo, please come to the first floor immediately, thank you.”

Kihyun thanks her and walks over to sit beside Kangwoo. “Do you know what she did?”

Kangwoo nods and plays with his teddy bear, “We wait for papa.”

Kihyun pats his head and smiles, “That’s right, Kangwoo.” Right after saying this, Kangwoo leans his head on Kihyun’s side and Kihyun’s heart fills with joy. He did it, he earned his trust. Kihyun felt accomplished, he’s always liked doing good deeds.

“Do you have a mama, Kangwoo?” 

Kangwoo’s lips pucker, “No, just me and papa,” he hugs his teddy bear.

“Oh,” Kihyun hates to admit it but he’s been single for so long that a part of him kind of wishes that he’d find someone already. He cringes internally at how desperate he’s seeming right now, thinking about the possibility of becoming a thing with Kangwoo’s father. Someone who he has never met. _ This is ridiculous, _ Kihyun sighs and rests his head on his palms.

“Papa!” Kangwoo shouts before running to meet what Kihyun could only describe as a God. Despite having worked with numerous models, Kihyun swears that Kangwoo’s father was the most beautiful being that his undeserving eyes have ever laid on. His father was tall, broad, and handsome_ — _ in conclusion: Yoo Kihyun’s type. _ He’s such a dad, oh my god, he’s even wearing a dad outfit _. Kangwoo’s dad was dressed in a white t-shirt paired with a green-checkered flannel, beige shorts, and white rubber shoes. Oh no, Yoo Kihyun is falling hard and that swept over brown hair over bronze skin really isn't helping.

Embarrassed with himself, he stands up to leave when Kangwoo shouts “Kihyun!” and runs to hug him.

That was the first time Kangwoo has said his name today, Kihyun’s ecstatic that he remembers it. He rests a hand on the boy’s head, “Hmm, Kangwoo?”

Kangwoo smiles at him and points to his father, “That’s my papa!” he then runs to hold his father’s hand. “Papa, papa, say hi to Kihyun!”

The two men lock eyes for a moment and Kihyun can feel his face heat up.

The other man smiles at him and Kihyun’s losing it at just how cute he is. He reaches a hand out, “Hyunwoo, Son Hyunwoo.” Kihyun has definitely lost it.

Kihyun takes his hand, noticing the strong grip around his, “Kihyun, Yoo Kihyun,” he says with faux confidence because all he wants to do right now is to curl into a ball and disappear. This Hyunwoo guy was making him all too weak.

“Thank you for helping Kangwoo,” Hyunwoo says bashfully, “I must seem like a bad father to you_ — _I should’ve looked out for him, I’m sorry for bothering you,” he bows.

Kihyun’s hands waver in front of him, “No, no, it’s okay I wasn’t bothered at all, in fact, I had fun! Kangwoo is a good child, although I have one problem,” Hyunwoo furrows his eyebrows and tilts his head at this, “You told him about murder but never taught him what to do in case he gets lost, what kind of idiot!” _ Oh fuck that slipped out. _ “Wait, I didn’t mean _ —” _

“You’re right,” Hyunwoo says while staring right into his eyes. “That was incredibly stupid of me. Thank you for knocking some sense into my brain.”

Kihyun fumbles with his fingers, “I_— _you’re welcome, I guess?”

“Can I take you out for dinner?”

Kihyun’s eyes widen at this, “Excuse me?”

Hyunwoo seems to have realised what he had said because he, too, is wearing the same expression as Kihyun. “No_ — _ wait _ — _that’s not what I meant, it’s the least I could do for your kindness!”

The shorter male laughs, “I wouldn’t mind though.”

“Mind what?”

Kihyun tilts his head and smiles, blush colouring his cheeks. “What we both initially thought.”

Kihyun swore he saw the man’s ears redden a bit at this._ Today is a good day, indeed. _

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the short oneshot! 
> 
> and yes, shownu actually wore that outfit https://twitter.com/nunu_ninuninu/status/1158758081968259073


End file.
